two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Battlecry Anthology
Battlecry Anthology is a remixed version of the public album Battlecry, featuring instrumental and orchestral versions of the tracks on the latter album. Previously, these versions of the tracks had only been available to the industry via Extreme Music, with the sole exception of Amaria Silverbird (Orchestral).'' This new version doesn't possess any drums and has been combined into one song since its separation as ''Amaria and Flight of the Silverbird ''on the original album. Track List # Across the Blood Water (Instrumental) by Nick Phoenix'' # Across the Blood Water (Orchestral)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Amaria Silverbird (Orchestral)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Victory (Instrumental)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Victory (Orchestral)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Blackout (Instrumental)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Blackout (Orchestral)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Cannon in D Minor (Instrumental)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Cannon in D Minor (Orchestral)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Freedom Ship (Instrumental)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Freedom Ship (Orchestral)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Last of the Light (Instrumental)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Last of the Light (Orchestral)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # No Honor in Blood (Instrumental)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # No Honor in Blood (Orchestral)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # None Shall Live (Orchestral)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Outpost (Instrumental)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Outpost (Orchestral)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Red Tower (Instrumental)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Red Tower (Orchestral)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Release Me (Instrumental)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Release Me (Orchestral)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Rise Above (Instrumental)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Rise Above (Orchestral)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Sariel (Instrumental)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Sariel (Orchestral)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Spellcaster (Instrumental)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Spellcaster (Orchestral)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Star Sky (Instrumental)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Star Sky (Orchestral)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Stormkeeper (Instrumental)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Stormkeeper (Orchestral)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Stronger Faster Braver (Instrumental)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Stronger Faster Braver (Orchestral)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Ultraground (Instrumental)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Ultraground (Orchestral)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Unforgiven (Instrumental)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Unforgiven (Orchestral)'' by Thomas Bergersen'' # Battleborne (Orchestral)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Wolf King (Instrumental)'' by Nick Phoenix'' # Wolf King (Orchestral)'' by Nick Phoenix'' Trivia * This is the first "Anthology" album TSFH has released. * Prior to being re-released, Never Back Down had both an Orchestral and Instrumental version featured, but both were still the same song. This was fixed the second time around. ** This may have been in part because the Extreme Music edition didn't offer any variants on this track. * The Instrumental version of Star Sky ''is the same as the version featured on the original Battlecry. * ''Amaria Silverbird, None Shall Live and Battleborne do not possess an Instrumental version and are thus only allotted an Orchestral variant. * If one counts this as an album, this is the only album to not feature vocals at all, apart from the pop vocals in Star Sky (Instrumental). * This is the first album to feature only alternative versions of tracks that have been released previously. Category:Battlecry Category:Epic Genre Album Category:Thomas Bergersen Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Anthology Series